<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bone of my Bones; Flesh of my Flesh by PartingShot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564745">Bone of my Bones; Flesh of my Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartingShot/pseuds/PartingShot'>PartingShot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Langa, Ageswap-Au, Characters to be added, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Underage Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Skating, Teen Adam - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, somewhat slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartingShot/pseuds/PartingShot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic designer Hasegawa Langa, recently having moved to Okinawa, scores a job as the designer of a few exclusive decks at Dope Sketch. As Langa develops a passion for the sport, an enigmatic skater's passion towards him grows as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bone of my Bones; Flesh of my Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title paraphrased from the bible.</p><p>While most characters (Langa, Reki, Miya, Adam, Cherry Blossom, Joe and Shadow) will have their ages flipped/be adults and teens respectively, some of the minor characters like Oka or Tadashi will remain the same age.<br/>Tagged for underage, there will be no sex including minors, though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Langa looked up from the map on his phone, right at the somewhat flashy storefront of Dope Sketch.</p><p>Alright. So this was where he was supposed to be. Last week, just a mere five days after having moved here, with all the paperwork done with, he had been contacted by this skateboard shop to design a few exclusive decks. The manager... Masakichi Oka, he believed, had seen his work on the internet, talked to the owner and now he found himself here. Not a bad start to living in Japan, he guessed.</p><p>A little wind chime rang out as he pushed the door open and got hit in the face by a sudden drop in temperature as the air-con seemingly worked overtime to get this place nice and cool. It was appreciated. Langa could deal with the heat well enough but he was more accustomed to the cold.<br/>
Taking a deep breath of that refreshing air he finally stepped inside and took in the colorful interior for a moment. Clothes, shoes, accessories... and a whole bunch of skateboards, of course. And...</p><p>“Sketch! Come here,” the man behind the counter said. Only now Langa noticed the small, yellow animal sniffing at his shoes. Its huge ears twitched, before it turned tail, dashing towards what Langa assumed to be its owner. Come to think of it, he was pretty sure he recognized the voice from the phone. So he followed the little fox.. cat... thing to the counter.</p><p>“Masakichi-san?”, he half-asked, half-greeted. The man's plain face was flat for a moment, then his dark eyes lit up and a smile came over his face. As his small pet jumped onto his shoulder, he slipped out from behind the counter, hands on his hips.</p><p>“Hasegawa Langa, right? Please call me Oka!”<br/>
He straightened a bit at that. Oka seemed to be in his late twenties, maybe around thirty even, and had a plain face that managed to still make him look really likeable. His little pet jumped a little as Oka lifted his right arm to clap him gentle on the upper arm.<br/>
“Glad you could make it, despite me contacting you right after moving here. I hope you're done settling in. Moving is so stressful, isn't it?”</p><p>All he could do was sigh softly and nod. He was pretty much fluent in Japanese, so understanding him wasn't the problem. After their two very professional calls last week though, he definitely hadn't expected the man to be so amicable right out of the gate. It was appreciated though, so even though Langa kept his face neutral, he nodded again.</p><p>“Mh, I'm pretty much done. Thanks,” he answered, after a few moments. Oka smiled, still, and leaned against the counter nonchalantly. He really did fit the atmosphere here in this colorful little shop. Still, Langa felt a little lost right now. What should he say now? The manager had seen his online portfolio already, so even though he had a physical one in his bag with him, showing it to him would just be redundant now. Should he introduce himself properly? Say that he liked the shop? Ask how Oka was doing?</p><p>Thankfully, Oka seemed to have something on his mind.<br/>
“You told me over the phone that you don't skate. That's cool, don't worry. We need a couple neat, exclusive designs that we can screen print on our decks and offer here at Dope Sketch. The owner and I talked about it, and we want to do two waves. First one should be done by September, so your designs should be done by July,” he began, waving his hands around slightly as he explained. Langa just listened to him, nodding slightly.</p><p>“The second wave should hit the shelves next year February, and the owner said he wants those designs done by November. He's not here right now, had some urgent business to take care of, so unfortunately you'll have to wait on information regarding your payment, what designs we're looking for primarily and the likes, but I'm happy you agreed to meeting me here to talk over it a bit more.”</p><p>For a moment, Langa let his gaze wander over to the decks on display. There were all kinds of colors, shapes, styles. They did lean more into being a bit urban, messy on purpose, stereotypically cool, which made sense, but a whole bunch of them were more cute or elegant. Something for everyone, he guessed.<br/>
As his eyes snapped back to the manager's, he gave a hum of agreement. It wasn't like he was particularly busy right now, aside from still settling in. He did have time to just come down here and  get accustomed to what his job would entail.</p><p>“I really don't know a single thing about skateboards,” Langa said and rubbed his fingers over his bag.<br/>
Yeah, he truly didn't know a thing about them and yet, they kind of intrigued him now, that he was standing in this very shop at this very moment. He didn't overthink it too much, though, and instead kept his attention on Oka.<br/>
“I hope to meet the owner soon. This is... an interesting opportunity.”</p><p>Oka looked a bit lost for a moment, as if he didn't know if Langa had meant that in a positive way or if it was passive aggressive. He did seem to take it as intended – positive – though and went back behind the counter as the telephone rang.</p><p>“Great! I'm not sure if the owner will come here today after all, but I'll let you know when he's here – Dope Sketch, Oka speaking?”<br/>
The manager's laid-back demeanor was replaced by the same professionalism he had shown during their phone calls as he picked up the receiver and now, it was Langa's turn to look a bit lost. So...<br/>
What was he supposed to do now?</p><p>Leave? Wait for Oka to finish his call? Wait for the owner to maybe still swing buy to talk over this with him? The little fox-thingie jumped onto the counter and looked at him out of its big eyes, as if to say “What now, Langa?”<br/>
His rescue came in the form of a young man with the wildest red hair he had ever seen popping out of the door that he assumed led to the storage room, looking between him and Oka for a few times. Then a smile bigger than Oka's one but just as genuine split his face.</p><p>“Ah! You're the designer Oka was talking about!”, the redhead blurted out but then cringed, shooting his manager an apologetic look before facing Langa again. “You busy? Wanna check out the back?”</p><p>Langa was speechless for few moments. Oka had been inviting, friendly, amicable. This man was all that, even more so. He seemed around his own age, twenty-two or twenty-three, and was so full of energy it seemed that he was almost vibrating on the spot. </p><p>“Ah, I'm Reki! Kyan Reki! I work here too. I make some of the boards we sell!”, he said, excitedly shaking his hand before he could even react. And something about that overeager introduction made him feel.. kind of good. So he shook it back, feeling the warmth of Reki's palm against his own.</p><p>“Hasegawa Langa. And, uh.. yes. I guess I am. The graphic designer he talked about,”<br/>
His voice, though as flat as it always was, kind of sounded foreign to him right now, as if his Japanese was failing him. Reki didn't notice though, and didn't let go of his hand either as he pulled him with him through the door, not waiting for an answer to his question about him wanting to see the back.<br/>
With Oka's voice still audible through the closed door, he let Reki show him around the shelves with all sorts skateboard parts, shoe boxes and other apparel and to a large workbench in the back, next to equipment for screen printing, stacks of woods and all kinds of other things.<br/>
Reki's explanations were a bit of a blur to him as he took in the overwhelming sights yet again. A gentle clap on the back pulled him out of that near dream-like state though.</p><p>“Do you skate too?”, Reki asked and his eyes sparkled with thinly veiled excitement. That sparkle faded just a bit as Langa shook his head and for a moment, he was almost worried that he had disappointed this almost-stranger by doing that.<br/>
But then, Reki plopped down on a stool and grabbed a run-down, scratched up board that was leaning against it, slightly spinning it on its nose. That smile that had yet to leave his face was growing wider, the sparkle returned.</p><p>“You wanna give it a try?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>